coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8545 (2nd January 2015)
Plot Max wants Kylie to go with him for his ADHD check-up but she's not responded to David's texts. Beth looks forward to the 1980s-themed wedding but Kirk worries about his two left feet at the first dance. Alya and Gary resolve to have a fresh start together, this time with no lies. As the teenage thugs approach the café again, Yasmeen is forced to wade in and send them packing. It's the day of Roy's court appearance and he's on edge, afraid he'll be imprisoned. Amy is bored, sitting the day out with Tracy at the shop. Eva offers to try and get hold of Kylie. Beth and Kirk practice their slow dance at work and Kirk also worries that he hasn't yet sorted out his suit. Alya admires the basque Sinead’s made for Beth and, unseen, slips it into her bag to take to a wedding fair that afternoon. Max runs away from the Medical Centre when Kylie fails to appear. David promises him that Kylie will return home soon. Luke invites Maria round for dinner. She plays hard to get until Audrey steps in and tells her to say yes. Alya and Gary come clean to the Nazirs. Yasmeen gives a guarded approval. Roy sets off for the hearing accompanied by Tyrone. Sinead isn't sympathetic towards him, still shaken by his display of violence. Eva tells David she’s going to pay the Dog & Gun a visit in the hopes of finding Kylie and reckons he should go with her. Katy is annoyed when Amy tells Faye she can see dead people, including her deceased mother. Tracy isn't sympathetic to her complaints. Sinead panics when she discovers the basque is missing. A sheepish Alya arrives back and she’s forced to admit she took it to the fair where a glass of red wine was spilt on it. Sinead’s devastated. Roy arrives back but doesn't answer anyone’s questions and walks straight into the cafe. Eva and David search the Dog & Gun for Kylie. They come face to face with Callum and Macca. David sees red and launches himself at Callum, demanding to know where his wife is. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Teenager 1 - Michael Hindley *Teenager 2 - Craig Taylor *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *The Dog & Gun - Interior Notes *A receptionist at Rosamund Street Medical Centre and Mrs Alexis, a customer at Audrey's are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva and David are worried for Kylie's safety and go to The Dog & Gun in search of her; as the teenage thugs approach the cafe, Yasmeen wades in and sends them packing; Tyrone drives Roy to his court hearing; and Alya admires the basque Sinead has made for Beth. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,321,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes